Young Love
by miss.f.ron
Summary: Lily hates James. James loves Lily. How will they ever end up together? In their final year of school, James and Lily become heads. Together. Follow along the twists and turns of young love...PLZ R&R!
1. Chapter 1

3 days. 3 days until I go back to Hogwarts. My home. Just three days. I can't wait to go back and see all my friends again. I can't wait to get away from my horrid sister Petunia. But, I will miss my parents. Hogwarts is a school for witches and wizards. I am a witch. I am the only one in my family who is a witch. I love being a witch.

At that moment, Petunia my older sister barged into my room and marched right up to me, grabbing my leg and pulling me off of my bed.

"Ouch!" I said struggling out of her grip. "Petunia get off of me!"

"Get out." She said simply

"Uh…Why?" I asked, wondering why I was being kicked out of my room at such a random moment.

"Because, Vernon's coming over and we want to talk in PRIVET" she said giving me another tug towards my door.

"Here's and idea…Why don't you talk to your boyfriend in your own room!" I yelled at her finally getting out of her reach.

"Um, let's think about that…My room…small as a broom cupboard…your room…TOO BIG FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!" she exclaimed grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the door.

"Let go Petunia! You moron! You can't kick me out of my own room!" I exclaimed trying to kick her away from me.

"I can do whatever I want with you! You are my younger sister!" Petunia cried waving her arms around like a maniac.

Petunia came charging at me like a bull. I was too slow to move, and so we ended up having a fight, hitting each other, but really doing no harm. We must have been making a lot of noise, for my parents arrived at the door. My mum was standing there with a plate in one hand, her red hair pulled up in a loose bun. My dad was standing beside her with his hands on his hips. He had a newspaper and his reading glasses in his hands.

I don't even see how I am related to my dad. I look like my mum. We both have fair skin, red hair, and emerald green eyes, which Petunia is very jealous of. Petunia on the other hand is too skinny for her own good, her nose is too long for her face, and she always looks like she's suddenly smelt something really bad. Petunia looks like my father. They both have black hair that looks like it hasn't been combed for about 10 years, and they both have dull brown eyes.

"What it the heaven's name is going on here?" My father exclaimed as Petunia and I let go of each other and stood up straight.

"Lily won't leave my alone" Petunia said trying to act innocent. By my father's expression, I knew they weren't buying it.

"Petunia was trying to kick me out of my own room so that her and Vernon could Have some alone time" I said smugly putting an emphasis on Vernon and alone.

Petunia shot me a murderous look while dad looked even angrier, and mum just looked confused.

"Vernon's coming over?" She asked Petunia

"And you want to be alone with him?" My father asked his face becoming redder.

"Uh…yes" Petunia said pathetically to the floor.

"How rude of you to barge into your sister's room and try and kick her out!" My mum said suddenly shaking her index finger at Petunia as if she was a naughty little girl.

"You take your friend to the park or something! Not in your room or in your sisters room got it?" Dad said firmly.

"Yes dad." Petunia said quietly.

My mum and dad quickly left the room with that. Petunia turned around to face my and her face was even more scrunched up than usual.

"Way to go Lily the suck up!" She said marching out the door and slamming it shut.

I sighed and walked over to my window. The sky outside was perfect. I was dying to go out there. It looked so much more peaceful out there then in my house with Petunia the brat. On the opposite side of the street lived the most popular wizards at my school. They were in my grade too. In 4 different houses lived James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. They called themselves the Marauders. They were all balloon heads, and every girl in my school giggled at the sound of Potter's name as if he was the hottest thing in town. I am the only one that doesn't do that. They are all gits.

On my side of the street are my 3 other witch friends from Hogwarts. Amy Mayor, Hilary Glaydon, and Nicole Markeston. We were probably the only witches and wizards who lived in London. We were going to Hogwarts for our final year (7th) and all of us were very exited.

I was so tired of being cooped up in my house; I decided to go walk to the park. I quickly shoved on a pair of sandals, and headed out the front door. My parents could trust me, so I could go anywhere I liked without getting in trouble like Petunia.

As I walked towards the park, I could see Amy looking out of her window longingly. She is an only child, and is often bored. I waited until she saw me, and then signalled for her to come down and join me.

As she was running towards me, I studied her happy face, she hasn't changed at all. She still has a kiddish look to her, and her hair black was pulled back into a frizzy ponytail. She was wearing the same thing, shorts and a red tee-shirt.

"Hey! Long time no see!" she exclaimed when she finally caught up to me. "Happy Birthday by the way! 17! Now you are as old as the rest of us!" she said smiling and hugging me.

"Thanks!" I said happily "I'm so exited to head back to Hogwarts though!"

Amy laughed. "The only reason you want to go back is because you're the Head Girl!"

"How did you know?" I asked, giving her a puzzled look.

"Oh, I know everything!" She exclaimed smiling widely. That's what I love about Amy. She's just so happy all the time; you can never stay sad around her.

When we reached the park, we went to go sit at our normal spot underneath a large oak tree.

"So, do you know who Head Boy is? I'm dying to know!" I asked Amy anxiously.

"I thought you would already know!" Amy said giving me a confused look. "It's Potter!"

Oh no. This can not be happening. James Potter. Sure everyone loves him and he goes through about 60 girlfriends a year, but I hate him! How did he become Head Boy? He always gets into trouble with Sirius, his best friend. James follows me everywhere and is a stalker. He never quits asking me out either. I would never go out with him though. He's just a bologna head.

"Great." I groaned. "I'm never gonna survive this year. And it's our last one too!" I pouted.

"Are you going to Diagon Alley tomorrow?" Amy asked, trying to change the subject. "All of us are meeting up there. You can come with me, by Floo powder." She offered.

Diagon Alley is an all magic town where students of Hogwarts often go to get their school supplies.

"Sure…what time?" I asked

"Be at my house at 10: oo sharp"

"Deal" I said leaning back onto the trunk of the tree and watching all of the people pass by. It was such a nice day out.

Amy and I stayed out until the sun began to set, then we decided that we better go back home. When I arrived back home, the lights in my room were on. Petunia was obviously inside my room with her fat boyfriend Vernon. If he was the best she could do, well that's worse than having no boyfriend at all.

I quietly snuck up to my room and opened the door. Petunia and Vernon were doing the most disgusting thing I have ever seen. The looked as if they were going to bite each other's heads off.

"AHA!" I yelled and the both jerked apart and sat up straight. Vernon went red and was trying to smooth his shirt down over his fat. Petunia quickly stood up and pulled Vernon up.

"Come on Vernon, we don't have to stay near my freak sister. We'll just climb out the window and go to your place" She said smirking in my direction.

"Have fun" I said in a bored voice. I thought it would be quite interesting to see Vernon try and climb out of my window without getting stuck. Unfortunately, he made it through without any problems. I stood at my window sill watching them drive away in Vernon's car. I ten started scanning the street and sure enough, in Potter's window, he was just standing their grinning at me like an idiot. What a loser. I rolled my eyes at him and shut my window and blinds so he wouldn't stare at me while I was changing into my pyjamas.

As I climbed into bed, I thought about today's events. Potter's gonna be Head boy. Great. This is going to be an interesting year. But overall, today was just the one of my plain summer days.

The next day I woke up an hour before I was due at Amy's house. Even though all of my friends live right beside me, I was kept inside my house for all of the summer with my family. Same with all of my other friends. I quickly got dressed in jeans and a tube top, pulled a brush quickly through my fiery red hair and ran downstairs for breakfast.

When I entered the kitchen, my mum was already at the stove making waffles and dad was at the table reading the paper while slowly sipping his coffee. Everything this morning looked perfect, and just to top it all off, Petunia still hadn't returned from Vernon's yesterday, and she was going to be in BIG trouble. I couldn't wait to see it.

"Morning'!" I said cheerfully sitting down at the table

"Good morning dear." Dad mumbled absent-mindedly

"Have you seen Petunia, dear?" Mum asked as she set down a plate of waffles in front of me, along with a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice.

"Uh…she kind of snuck out to Vernon's house last night, and she's not back yet" I said as casually as I could. I could see my father suddenly peer over his newspaper at mum, with his eyebrows raised.

As I was finishing my waffles, I heard the front door click quietly and someone's footsteps on the stairs. Mum rushed quickly out of the room, and came back in moments later, dragging Petunia by the arm.

"Mum! Get off of me…" Petunia was saying as mum dragged her across the kitchen and forced her down into a chair.

Mum looked so furious; she was banging around the kitchen making a lot of noise. She finally slammed down a plate of waffles in front of Petunia so hard, it made her jump. Petunia quietly started eating while mum continued to go slamming about the kitchen, her face as red as her hair.

"You spent the night at Vernon's?" My father finally exclaimed throwing his newspaper to the side and slamming his mug down onto the table so that his coffee sloshed out of it and onto the table. "You are not to see anymore of this boy! Do you understand me?" he asked

"But-" Petunia began.

"BUT WHAT?" dad bellowed

"But what about Lily?" She asked, trying to pull of an innocent face.

Mum, who was washing the dishes angrily suddenly turned around. Before she could say anything I asked "What about me?"

"Why should you be allowed to go out with your friends, if I'm not allowed out with mine?" she asked, slumping in her chair.

"This is a totally different situation Petunia!" Shrieked my mother "Lily is RESPONSIBLE! She's head girl! She can do whatever she pleases! She doesn't go running off in the middle of the night with some guy!-Daniel, clean up that mess" she added to dad, eyeing the spilt coffee.

"Where are you going with your friends dear?" Dad asked curiously as he wiped up the coffee from the table.

"Oh, just the usual gang" I responded coolly "We're heading down to Diagon Alley to collect a few school things"

I looked down at my watch and realized that it was almost time to go. I quickly jumped up and carried my plates to the sink. "I better get going now, see you guys later" I said to mum and dad.

"Have a nice time sweetie" mum said waving as I hurried out the back door.

When I arrived at the Manor's house, I was greeted by her parents. Her mum has the same black bushy hair a her, and she looks very fun and kind. Her father on the other hand, looks stern and strict, and has the neatest moustache I have seen in years.

"Hello Lily! Nice to see you again!" Mrs. Manor said as I stepped inside of their home.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Manor." I said politely.

"Lily." Mr. Manor said nodding his head at me as if I were an enemy that he did not want to accommodate.

Mrs. Manor quickly led me into their sitting room, where I found Amy sitting on the couch reading a muggle magazine. As soon as her mother tapped her on the shoulder, she jumped up from the couch like she had sat on something hot.

"Lily! You're here! Let's go!" she said. Amy quickly stood up and walked over to her fireplace, where a sliver pouch sat on top of the mantle. Amy picked up the pouch and opened it, revealing a fine white powder. Amy quickly took a handful of the floo powder and stepped into her fireplace. "Diagon Alley!" she said dropping the floo powder into the fireplace, and with that, she vanished.

"Go on Lily, you've done it before." Mrs. Manor said encouragingly as I approached the fireplace where Amy had been standing just minutes ago. I timidly picked up the soft floo powder and stepped into the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley!" I finally said, chucking the powder into the fireplace. Everything around me started to whirr. Finally, I felt myself slide gracefully out another fireplace located on the side of the main street of Diagon Alley. Amy was already standing in front of me glancing around, as if she was looking for someone.

"Hurry up Lily! We don't want to be late!" she said while dragging me in the direction of the ice cream parlour.

I laughed. Amy can be so impatient at times. When we finally arrived, we found Hilary already sitting in a chair waiting patiently for us. Her dirty blond hair was pulled back into a neat bun, and her green-blue eyes were shining with anticipation.

"Hey!" she squealed when she saw us. "Congrats on the head girl thing, Lily! You're gonna have a bomb with Potter!" She said laughing.

I groaned "Please don't remind me of that moron" I begged.

"What moron?" a deep voice came from behind me. Uh oh, I thought. Potter is definitely standing behind me. What should I do? I found myself thinking frantically. I turned around slowly and saw a very different James Potter standing behind me. He was very muscular now, with a good jaw line and messy black hair that matches with his hazel eyes. "What moron?" he asked again.

"Uh…that would be…you" I said turning back around. "So, do you want to get ice cream now?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Remus has already gone to get some" Hilary said, studying her nails.

"Remus?" Amy and I both asked

"Uh…yea, Remus and I are going out…that's like, old news" she said rolling her eyes.

"Awww…Hilary and Remus!" Amy said

I snorted with laughter. "Next thing you know, Nicole will be going out with Sirius!" I said laughing at the idea. Amy and Hilary were both looking at me like I was mad. "What?" I asked when I'd stopped laughing.

"Duh Lily, they are!" Amy said fighting back the laughter. Hilary was rolling her eyes at me again.

"You know what? Whatever." I said quickly.

"Yea, whatever." James said mimicking me while sitting down next to me.

"Shut up Potter." I said automatically.

"What's going on?" came another deep voice. We all looked around to see the tall Dark haired, grey eyed Sirius approaching us, with his arm around none other than the blue-eyed blonde, Nicole.

"Hey, sit down with us, buddy!" James said patting the seat beside him. "Awww, it's such a beautiful day, just makes me want to relax…on Lily's shoulder" he said resting his head on my shoulder.

"Ewww! Get off Potter! God! Get a life!" I exclaimed, jumping away.

"Chill Lily!" Sirius said laughing.

I looked around for Remus and the ice cream, and quickly found him making his way over to our table with a tray of ice creams floating in front of him. His shaggy blonde hair and surfer dude looks mad him look better today, in the sunlight.

We all sat around for the next while, chatting about our summers and eating our ice creams. Soon, I got up, and decided to go get some money from my vault at the wizard's bank called Gringott's. As I was walking away, James caught up with me.

"Wait…Evans…I'm…coming…too" he panted as he caught up with me.

"Why?" I asked, picking up my pace.

"To be with you of course!"

"Go away."

"Is there something wrong with me hanging out with my future girlfriend?" he asked

"Then why don't you go with her then?" I asked pointing to some girls who were staring at James and giggling.

"You're no fun Evans." James pouted.

"You know what? I just found some money, so I don't need to go to the bank anymore" I lied. I will just have to use up all of my money now, and ask mum to send me some at school.

Potter and I then made our way over to the book store to buy our supplies. After we all finished buying our supplies, we headed down to a small bar located at the edge of Diagon Alley.

Sirius then decided that it would be great fun to separate with each guy at a different table, for 5 minutes, catching up. The girl that was left out just went to get a drink from the bar for herself.

All the guys then separated to 3 different tables, waiting for us to sit down in front of them. Of course, Hilary went to Remus, and Nicole automatically made her way over to Sirius.

"Go to Potter. I'll go get a drink, I'm really thirsty anyway." Amy said to me, then leaving to go get a drink. I reluctantly made my way over to James's table and sat down.

"I knew it would be you who came to me" He smiled obnoxiously at me. "We're destined for each other."

"Get real James, I would never go out with you!" I said

"James?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. "You only called me that when we were like, four and were planning on getting married."

I could feel myself going red.

"What's wrong with calling you by your name, Potter?" I snapped quickly.

"Back to Potter now eh? Girls, can't live with 'em can't live without 'em". James sighed shaking his head slowly.

"Shut up"

"Go out with me?"

"No"

"Why?" James asked.

"Because you're just a big-headed, selfish, full of yourself…"I never finished my sentence. I could tell I had hurt him. His face was suddenly serious and anxious, instead of happy and playful.

"What am I Lily?" He pressed on.

"Nothing" I mumbled looking at the table. I felt awful. I'm the one who is really selfish, and self centered, and whatever I was going to say.

"I don't get you, Evans" he said, studying my face.

"Whatever."

We just sat there for a minute, thinking. Finally, Potter spoke up.

"So, Head Girl huh?" He asked

"Yup." I didn't really feel like talking to him much.

"You want to know something funny?" James asked.

"Not really"

"Well," James continued, ignoring what I had said "Sirius and I have a bet. If he can get you to go out with me by Christmas, I'll give him 5 galleons. Sirius refused though, he said that if he ever did it, he would do it because I'm his best mate, not for the money."

"That's nice" I said, not really interested. Potter had bet on me again. Not big news. I like just hanging out with my friends, but thanks to Potter, everyone in the school knows me as the girl who turned Potter down.

"If I changed, would you go out with me?" James asked suddenly.

"Why would you change for me? You would just drop me in 2 days" I asked

"I would do anything for you to be with me."

At that moment, I was signalled to change tables. I stood up and made my way over to Remus's table.

"Hey" he said smiling at me

"Hey" I said sitting down

"What's new?" he asked

"I was just wondering, how long have you and Hilary been going out?" I asked curiously.

"About two months. We got together at the beginning of the summer." He said calmly.

"Do you like her?" I asked

"Of course! She's one of the nicest girl I've ever met, you're another one of them" he said winking at me. I giggled and blushed slightly. Remus has always been really nice. I think that if I had to choose one of the Marauders to date, it would be Remus, but he's taken, so he's off limits.

Remus and I then chatted away about funny things that happened to us during to us during the summer. Before we knew it, it was time to change tables.

When I arrived at Sirius's table, he was smiling as if he was pleased with himself.

"I have something for you" he said

"What?" I asked curiously

"Something that will get you to see the real side of James…"


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you want to show me?" I asked impatiently. This was probably just one of Sirius's jokes.

"This" he said placing a small olive green book on the table. I picked it up and opened it up. The pages were mint green. The pages were empty. I flipped through the book. Empty.

"why would you give me this?" I asked

"It's the third edition of the notebook" he said, smiling proudly

"I think that there are more than 3 notebooks out there, Sirius"

"no, there's only 3 like this one"

"doubt it"

"wanna bet?" he asked leaning forwards.

"How are you going to prove that nobody else has this notebook?" I asked, waving the notebook in front of his face.

"Come to my house tomorrow, and I'll show you. But it won't be a bet, cause if Jamsie finds out that I took your money, I'll be dead" he said, screwing up his face, trying to make himself look worried. I laughed. What a weirdo.

"Fine, whatever"

"10:00 sharp. Be there, or be square"

"Whatever"

We were then signalled that it was time to change tables. I quickly shoved the book in my bag, and turned away from Sirius's table and started to walk towards the bar. Someone grabbed my arm. I spun around to se Sirius looking at me with a serious face.

"One more thing-don't tell anyone about the notebook. Not even Hilary" He said looking me in the eye. He knows that I tell Hilary everything. Hilary is my best friend.

"okay, fine, whatever" I said turning back around and heading over to the bar. "one butterbeer please" I said to the barman.

"sure thing darling" the barman winked at me. Ew. Gross. He smiled at me revealing the one tooth he has. He must be a hundred years old. I thought as he handed me my butterbeer.

I then started thinking about what Sirius had said. What about this notebook is so special? And what does this have to do with James? I sat there absorbed in my thoughts, and before I knew it, someone's hand was on my shoulder.

"Lils, it's time to go" Hilary said

"Huh?" I said snapping out of my thoughts.

"it's already 5:45, our parents will be picking us up soon." She explained.

Great. I get to go home to my parents, and my miserable sister, who is probably ready to pound my face into the floor. Oh well.

I got up and followed everyone through the doors of the bar. The sky was a deep blue, and it was starting to get cold out. Remus and Sirius both gave Hilary and Nicole their sweaters to cover them. Awww, I thought, how cute! They are so sweet! I sped up , trying to avoid James. When we reached the muggle streets, all of our parents were already there waiting for us.

Mum and Mrs. Potter have always been good friends. They haven't been in contact lately, because our families have been so busy with our own problems. But, there they were, standing there, chatting away like old friends. James and I slowly made our way over. I could feel him looking at me. He is so annoying! I hate it when people stare at me!

"Why hello James! Long time no see!" mum said patting James on the back.

"Nice to see you again, Mrs. Evans" James responded.

Gee, he's so different with the parents, and teachers. That's probably why he was chosen to be Head Boy.

"It's so nice to see you two together again!" Mum said clapping her hands together, and holding them to her heart. "I remember when you guys were planning your wedding! It seems like that was just yesterday"

"Muuuuummm!" I whined. She's so embarrassing sometimes.

"Oh yes, I remember that! They would go every where together, holding hands! How cute they were!" Mrs. Potter joined in.

I could feel myself going red. Parents suck sometimes. I could see James out of the corner of my eye grinning at me.

"That could really happen, you know" He said winking at me.

"oh, grow up Potter!" I snapped. He was defiantly not helping the situation.

"We better get going" Mum said glancing at her watch. She turned to Mrs. Potter "How about you stop at my place tomorrow for dinner? Bring your whole family along. We can have a going away party for Lily and James"

"We'll defiantly be there." Mrs. Potter said glancing at James. "I'm sure James will love spending time with his co-head" she said winking at me.

I wanted the ground to swallow me at that moment. This is a nightmare. James coming to my house. No way. Never. Kill me. I hate this, almost as much as I hate Petunia.

Mum quickly led me over to the car, where Petunia was waiting. I quickly jumped in the back seat next to her, and forced myself not to look out of the window at the Potters.

"Is that James Potter?" Petunia asked as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yup" I answered dully.

"Wow, has he changed. If I didn't have a boyfriend, and if he was normal, like me, I'd go out with him." Petunia said raising his eyebrows.

"Petunia!" Exclaimed mum. "How rude! He is perfectly normal! He's even SPECIAL! How dare you talk like that!"

Petunia shrugged and leaned back against the seat. "May I please invite Vernon over to dinner?" Asked Petunia.

"Fine. But you stay out of Lily's bedroom, or any bedroom at all. You and Vernon have to be in the house at all times too. Got it?" Mum said firmly

"Yea, whatever you say mum." Petunia said gazing out of the window.

What a cheek. She asks for permission, then when she gets the answer she wants, she acts as if she is the one doing the favour.

As soon as I got home, I went straight to bed. I was exhausted from our day of shopping. Tomorrow is also gonna be a long day. I thought to myself. I better get my rest.

I woke up early the next day, and got dressed. I had a long, relaxed breakfast, then went to the park with Amy. At 10:00 I told Amy that I had to go do errands, then I made my way over to the Black's house.

A small boy answered the door. He looked like a mini Sirius, except, he was much tidier.

"Nice to see you Lily!" He said enthusiastically.

"You too Regulus!" I said ruffling his hair.

"Sirius! You have a guest!" He yelled.

There was lots of thumps and Sirius was soon in front of me grinning.

"Nice to see you Lils" he said taking my arm. "Come into my room. We can get some privacy there"

"okay" I said and followed him up a big old stair case.

Sirius's room was way more different than what I expected it to be. It was neat and tidy, and very masculine. His bed was made, and there was no clothes strewn on the floor, like in my parents room.

"Nice room" I commented, sitting down on the bed.

"Thanks, lots of people don't know that I'm actually a neat freak" He said as he rummaged around his desk for something. After a few minutes, he pulled out an identical notebook to mine. "Did you bring yours?" He asked, showing me the book.

"Yup, it's right here" I said, pulling my book.

"okay. This is how this baby works." Said Sirius as he sat down next to me. "Have you every noticed that James and I know everything about each others summer, even though we aren't allowed to see each other?"

"Uh…no"

"And during classes, we're always writing frantically?"

"Aren't you taking notes?"

"That's what the teachers think…but we're actually communicating by this book." Sirius said slyly. " When ever we want to talk to each other, we simply just write in the book. When something is being written. You can feel the book getting warmer. It's amazing. Only the person who the book is given to, can read the book. Everyone else, just sees it as notes. Got me so far?"

"uh…I think so"

"Now for my demonstration. This notebook is not for you to write in, just for you to read. This is also how you will see the other side of Prongs."

"Show me" I said eagerly.

Sirius opened his book, and scribbled something in it, and to me, it just looked like class notes. I felt the book going warm in my hands. I quickly opened it.

Hey Prongs

Whats going on, Padfoot?

oh, nothing, just spying on Lily

Well, stop! She's mine!

She's not yours! She's anyone's!

What about Nicole?

I never said I fancied Lily, you twerp!

Oh, right.

You get too exited, way to easily.

Want to know something else Padfoot?

What now Prongs?

Guess where I'm going for dinner?

The garbage can?

no! Lily's place! I'm so exited, we're having a farewell party!

Whatever

why don't you come along?

I think I'll leave you and Lily have some alone time

Shut up

I know what you want

Shut up

I'm going to go back to spying now, Oh look! She's naked with her blinds open!

PADFOOT!!!!!!!

"so there you have it" Sirius said smugly as he closed the book. "James Potter always acts as if he knows what is good for you. He likes to act as if he owns you"

"Aren't you suppost to be trying to hook us up?" I asked

"Of course! This is a good thing!"

"How? I don't see it"

"He cares that much about you. He's never been like that with anyone else" Sirius said.

"I better go…" I said. It was getting late and I still had to get ready for dinner, and I had lots of homework to finish for when the school year started.

On the way home, I got the biggest surprise though.


End file.
